Me and My Lawyers
by skawngurr
Summary: Indonesian PLL's FFn. Pair Spencer H. X Toby C. Spencer Hastings ialah seorang pengacara muda terkenal yang menangani banyak kasus perceraian. Ia sering memenangi persidangan dengan mudah. Hingga Toby Cavanaugh mendatangi kantornya, sejak saat itu segalanya menjadi kacau.


Me and My Lawyer

 _Punya banyak masalah rumah tangga yang tak berujung pada perdamaian? Ingin segera mengakhiri pernikahan Anda yang telah di ujung tanduk? Ingin mendapatkan keadilan dalam persidangan? Pengacara terkenal dari Rosewood, Spencer Hastings lah pengacara yang tepat untuk Anda. Spencer Hastings terkenal telah memenangkan banyak kasus perceraian untuk klien-kliennya. Berminat? Silakan hubungi kami ke kontak di bawah ini._

"Miss Hastings, bagaimana kasus perceraian Mrs. DiLaurentis dan Mr. DiLaurentis?"

"Miss Hastings, apakah klien Anda akan memenangkan kasus perceraian kali ini? Karena dikabarkan Mr. DiLaurentis akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hak asuh kedua anaknya supaya tidak jatuh ke tangan istrinya kelak."

"Miss Hastings..."

"Miss Hastings..."

Spencer Hastings. Pengacara muda berusia tiga puluh tahun dan terkenal. Ia sering memenangkan banyak kasus perceraian untuk kliennya, sehingga banyak klien yang menyewa dirinya ke dalam persidangan.

"Kita akan tunggu hasil persidangannya sekitar sejam lagi. Hakim sedang memutuskan apakah hak asuh Jason dan Alison DiLaurentis jatuh kepada Nyonya DiLaurentis atau suaminya, tetapi saya berharap klien saya inilah yang akan mendapatkannya. Korban dalam perceraian ini adalah klien saya sendiri, Nyonya DiLaurentis," jawab Spencer, tegas, "Saya juga ingat Jason dan Alison memberikan pernyataan kalau mereka ingin melanjutkan hidup bersama ibunda mereka."

Click.

Toby Cavanaugh mematikan siaran TVnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Berita hebohnya perceraian seorang pengusaha terkenal se-Amerika beredar hingga ke seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Perselingkuhan Tuan DiLaurentis dengan anak buahnya menjadi buah bibir di masyarakat awam, bahkan banyak yang menggosipi bahwa pernikahan mereka bukanlah pernikahan murni, melainkan pernikahan kontrak semata-mata demi perusahaan Tuan DiLaurentis.

Toby Cavanaugh mendengus kesal. Pasalnya ia sedang malas pulang ke rumah, malas bertemu istrinya (koreksi, calon mantan istri). Ya, mereka telah merencanakan perceraian ini matang-matang padahal usia pernikahan mereka belum begitu lama, hanya tiga tahun. Dalam waktu tiga tahun itulah, rasa cinta yang dimiliki Toby pada istrinya hilang. Pun begitu istrinya.

Tak lama, terdengar ketukan suara pintu ruangan Tuan Toby. "Masuk," perintah Tuan Toby, dari dalam ruangan.

"Bos, saya telah mengatur jadwal pertemuan Anda dengan Miss Hastings," ujar Meg, asisten pribadi Tuan Toby, "besok siang, jam 1, Anda bisa menemuinya di kantornya."

Tuan Toby mengangguk dan membalas, "Terima kasih, Meg. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

"Tidak masalah, Bos."

—

"...Hakim telah memutuskan bahwa hak asuh Jason DiLaurentis dan Alison DiLaurentis jatuh kepada Mrs. DiLaurentis..."

Hakim telah memukul palunya sebagai final bahwa perkara telah selesai. Spencer Hastings berhasil lagi mendapatkan kemenangan untuk kliennya. Mrs. DiLaurentis menangis bahagia dan memeluk pengacara sewaannya.

"Miss Hastings, terima kasih atas bantuan Anda," ucapnya, penuh suka, "harus saya akui Anda tampak keren di depan sana."

Spencer tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Mrs. DiLaurentis. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda. Semoga hidup Anda terus menyenangkan bersama kedua anak Anda."

"Kapan-kapan datanglah berkunjung ke rumah baru kami. Aku akan mengadakan jamuan makan malam dan Anda kami undang."

"Suatu undangan yang menyenangkan. Kucatat. Akan kukabari lain waktu, karena aku masih ada kasus besok."

"Kau memang berbakat, Miss Hastings. Terkenal karena kepintaranmu dalam persidangan. Luar biasa."

"Percayalah, orang tuaku menganggap aku tak lebih dibanding kakakku, Melissa."

"Tapi Melissa tak pernah seterkenal dirimu. Aku mengenal Melissa ketika kami mengunjungi kelas yoga bersama, tapi kini aku tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi."

"Oh Melissa habis saja melahirkan. Ia memiliki seorang putra dengan suami barunya."

"Ia menikah lagi?"

"Ya, setelah kecelakaan yang merengut suami terdahulunya. Tak ada salahnya ia menemukan orang yang baru sebagai pendamping hidupnya."

"Ah, kau sendiri kapan? Usiamu sudah tiga puluh tahun. Tak ada salahnya kau mencari orang yang tepat sebagai pendamping hidupmu," ucap Mrs. DiLaurentis. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, namun sebelum masuk, ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam perpisahan pada Spencer meninggalkan Spencer dalam kediaman yang cukup lama. Tampak ia sedang memikirkan ulang perkataan Mrs. DiLaurentis.

—

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangannya, "Masuk," perintah Spencer. Kenop pintu terbuka, Mona, sekretaris di kantor Spencer muncul dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Spencer, "Bawa kemari."

Mona menganggukan kepalanya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan. Tak berapa lama, ia kembali masuk membawa seseorang bersamanya.

"Spencer Hastings..."

Suara itu...milik seseorang. Seseorang yang amat ia kenali.

Spencer mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seseorang itu memanglah orang yang ia amat kenal dulu.

Dalam hatinya ia sangat terkejut mendapati klien barunya adalah orang ini, namun ia mencoba menutupi ekspresinya itu. "To-Toby Cavanaugh..."

Toby Cavanaugh tersenyum penuh artinya padanya.

To be continued...


End file.
